A Shell
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: Apollo gets turned on by Franziska's whipping. However, during sex she cries out something strange and then Apollo learns she's just a shell... written for Zeldakeeper and my friend Amie x


OMG! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long guys! I've been so busy I'm sorry! Will start updating regular soon - EvilWaffleS x

* * *

He was unsure how he had met the woman, she was most definitely not his type and she had a certain obsession with that…whip of hers. Apollo swallowed as he looked up to the shadow overcastting him.

"C-can I h-help you Miss Von Karma?" He stuttered.

"Hmph!" The whip cracked on the desk by his hand. He yelped, drawing his hand back and letting his pen go. "How foolish you are. Real men don't stutter."

"Sorry Miss Von Karma." Apollo whimpered.

"Good." He finally looked up to her face, but not into her eyes.

"Can I help you Miss Von Karma?" He asked more confidently.

"Where is that worthless, pathetic, snivelling mentor of yours?"

"I-I don't-!" He felt as that whip ripped into his shoulder. "I really-!" She whipped him again.

"Pathetic. Justice, simply pathetic." She laughed to herself.

-x-x-

He had met a friend of Phoenix's called Edgeworth – _the _Miles Edgeworth several months ago, quickly followed by the Interpol agent Edgeworth was a little too cosy with for them to be just friends – an agent called Lang.

He was pretty sure that Franziska Von Karma appeared a week or so after that. At first he was absolutely terrified. He still was now, but over the course of the week he had gotten used to her whip.

-x-x-

"Hmph. I'll be leaving…" She never stayed long unless she had too…

-x-x-

"I'm coming!" Apollo called as he lowered his cat's dish to the floor. _Who's knocking? I didn't think anyone other than Wright and Trucy knew where I lived… _He opened the door to be whipped in the chest. It winded him and he tripped backwards.

"M-Miss Von Karma!" He yelped as he sat up on the floor.

"That's no way to greet a lady. Start again." Apollo rolled to the side to avoid her whip and stood.

"I'm sorry. Miss Von Karma…what can I do for you? And…how did you…" She pushed him aside and entered his apartment. "Come in…" Apollo mumbled to himself sarcastically. He felt the whip being harder than normal as it caught his shirt and tore it.

"Shut up." He watched as she threw her coat at him and then trotted off to his couch.

He quickly hung said coat up.

"Would you like a drink Ms Von Karma?" Apollo asked as confidently as he could.

"Tea. No sugar. Milk. Make it perfect, first time." Apollo quickly nodded and rushed off to the kitchen, nearly stepping on his cat Lucy's tail. She hissed.

"Sorry Lucy…" Apollo mumbled.

"So uh…what can I help you with?" Apollo chose to sit in the chair opposite her, where there was a considerable distance between him and her deadly whip.

"That mentor of yours!" She roared.

"My mentor? Mr Wright?...what'd he do?"

"He tried to…rekindle a lost love…" He saw as her grip tightened on the handle of the whip.

"You and him…?" Apollo's eyes widened. "R-really!?"

"No you fool!" The whip lashed straight across his chest.

"Nngh…" He winced. "S-so what…do you mean?"

"We were never lovers, but that's not to say we did not have…feelings."

"…Huh?" Apollo closed his eyes. _"We were never lovers"…so, they never ever shared a bed or whatever… "But we did have feelings"…hm…I don't know that much about Phoenix and her's past…I do know that he was the first person she lost to though… _"You were perfect until you met him, you'd never lost in court before. So…"

"Hmph! You know you're not as foolish as I thought." Her grip on the whip loosened.

"So are you not interested in him anymore?" Apollo asked.

"He's not my type." She replied coldly, taking a sip of the tea. Apollo winced, expecting her to whip him for it not being perfect. "Perfect." She commented. Apollo smiled but the smile soon faded.

"So what is your type?" She slapped him. Hard. "W-what was that for!?"

"It's rude to ask such questions about a girl's personal life!" To say she was only a few years older than him, she was much more mature – more mature than Apollo would ever hope to be.

"S-sorry…" Apollo whimpered.

"All you need to know is that _you _are not my type."

"Will you at least tell me what turns you off about me?" Apollo asked curiously.

"Hmph, for the simple reason that you are a simpleton. A foolish fool who only cares about his penis. You look like the romantic kind though, hah! Definitely not my type!"

"Just because I'm a romanticist?" Apollo seemed shocked, didn't most girls find that a turn _on_? "Wait hang on! I'm not obsessed with my penis!"

"When was the first time you got friendly with your hand?"

"If you mean what I think you mean then I was… hang on, I don't have to answer. You're prying into _my _personal life now!"

"Fool." She commented.

There was a long silence as Franziska finished her tea and Lucy joined Apollo in her usual position – curled in his lap while he watched television.

"You know Miss Von Karma…you make me think of a cat." Lucy purred in delight as he rubbed the spots he knew she enjoyed.

"And what makes you think I'm anything like that hairball spewing fleabag on your lap there?" Lucy stopped purring for a brief moment but as soon as her master began to tickle her behind the ears to sooth her she purred once more.

"Don't call Lucy a fleabag!" Apollo snapped then quickly realised what he had done. "I think you're like Lucy here because you're so feisty, you're vicious and you love to be in control."

"Hmph. Your point?"

"They're kinda bad traits, but they're kind of attractive too. Some guys like your type." He felt as the whip when across his shoulder.

"Are you flirting with me!?"

"W-what?" She lashed him. "Y-yes I mean no!"

"You're independent too." Lucy rolled over in his lap, revealing her chest which he tickled and ran his hands along, avoiding the sharp claws of his kitten.

"I said stop flirting!" She pulled on the whip. "There's no way you could ever please me. Especially not in bed. I like fast, rough stuff where I'm in control. Not slow, gentle shit for faggots like you!" Apollo smirked at her. She was shocked.

"So that's what you think? I'm not good enough for you. Heck, you _are _full of yourself. I'd let a girl do anything to me and I'd do anything for her." He lifted his cat from his lap. "Lucy, go to your basket now."

He stood and advanced towards her.

"You think I'm incapable of giving you what you want. Try me." Apollo teased.

"Listen you foolish fool! Stop this nonsense!"

"Why? Scared you might have found a guy willing to let you torture him and then give you a good time." The whip hit the lower part of his stomach.

Only this time…it felt good.

"That one felt good." Apollo smiled. "Come on Miss Von Karma, whip me again. Punish me." She did just that. "Are you really that afraid _I _could be what you're looking for?" He kept advancing towards her, each whip lash feeling better than the one previous. Each one causing a strange thrill and excitement in his chest.

He pulled her straight into a rough and heavy kiss, his lips grinding against hers. She resisted and pushed him back, he landed on the couch she was sat upon. She whipped him once more.

"You fool!"

"What, it's so clear you enjoyed it…" Apollo smiled smugly, sure enough – she was bright red and panting. _N-no! I'm not! I can't! _She protested against the small part of her that was saying it was mind blowing.

Apollo wasn't content with just once though. This time he pushed her with enough force to knock her back and pushed even harder with the kiss.

This was different to whenever she kissed Phoenix, this was different to the other man as well. This was good, the way she had asked.

"Aren't you meant to be in control?" Apollo smirked. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt and tugged it free of his pants. He pulled back. "Miss Von Karma, I think I've been a very bad boy, punish me please." He pleaded mockingly.

-x-x-

She was rough now she was the one in control. She had used police handcuffs to fasten him to the bed and was getting great joy and admittedly _arousal _out of whipping him senseless. There was one area on his now naked body she did not whip – that was his rather large penis. After all, he needed that to please her later. As soon as his chest and legs were covered in bloody whip lashes she slid down onto his throbbing cock.

"A-ah! Y-you're quite big."

She did all the work, and hell, she did like it rough – not that Apollo complained at all.

As she felt herself climax she cried out something Apollo did not expect: "P-papa! I-I love you!"

-x-x-

She had got off and ran away after removing the semen soaked condom from his penis.

"Franziska! Wait!" Apollo called, trying to get up to follow her. The handcuffs made it almost impossible to move, let alone go after her.

_Who the hell cries that during sex!? I've been with some fucked up girls but…wait…did her dad do something to her? _Apollo had no choice but to reflect as he knew she wouldn't come back to him. He listened carefully for the sound of his door slamming – that would be just his luck – the best sex he'd ever had and the girl left him chained to his bed. No sound came. She must have fallen asleep on his couch.

-x-x-

She had curled up on his couch, she was ashamed of her body since…since Germany that time. She wasn't ashamed of what she had just done, or indeed who it had been with. Phoenix was a pussy and wouldn't give her what she asked – she had expected his student to be the same but he was the opposite. She felt something warm caress her hand – Apollo's cat.

It's eyes were like honey crystals.

"Hello." The cat was wary, after all this female had insulted her master. Still, she leapt up into the gap by Franziska's hands. As she ran her hands along the silky black fur she realised maybe she was like the cat after all…

-x-x-

It was five in the morning, a good time to unchain Apollo – leaving him there would be too cruel – even for Franziska.

"Thanks…" Apollo didn't want to move at first, he knew it was going to hurt like a bitch to stand after the kinky beating he had taken. He forced himself to sit on the bed before Franziska left.

"Wait!" Apollo called. She turned back around. "Why did you cry that last night?" Apollo asked as nicely as he could.

"Cry what?"

"You know what. You screamed 'Papa I love you.'"

"I have no idea what you're on about." She growled coldly.

"Yes you do!"

"You look into it and I swear you'll regret it." She growled at him.

"O-ok I guess…I'll see you around?" She just left.

He stayed sat on the bed for a good few minutes. As soon as he stood he screamed. It hurt, like a bitch. He fell back. Whip wounds across his legs were making it hard to move. Still, he managed (after a few attempts) to stand and walk to the bathroom.

The bathwater stung but now it didn't bother him.

"Hmm…maybe…yes! They'll know!" Apollo struggled out the tub and struggled into his clothes. It was then that he noticed her whip. "Her whip…?" He figured he should return it after finding out what happened.

-x-x-

_Why on Earth did I come here again? _Apollo pulled the sleeves of his shirt down to cover the whip lashes.

"Can I help you sir?" The black-suited man questioned.

"Are Mr Edgeworth and Mr Lang in?" Apollo glanced past the butler into the huge house, much different to his tiny apartment.

"No sir, Mr Lang is in but Mr Edgeworth had to go out for ten minutes."

"Well…can I speak to Mr Lang?"

Shi-long Lang was huge, a true werewolf who was almost a foot taller than Apollo.

"Lang-zi says: visitors are always welcome, even those unexpected." He pushed the butler aside. "You are…Justice?"

"Yes sir. May I come in?" He kept a firm grip on the satchel over his shoulder, which contained Franziska's whip.

"I was hoping to speak to Mr Edgeworth too…" Apollo whispered.

"Speak up pup! I will not bite!"

"Don't call me pup!" Apollo growled. The laugh erupting from Lang sounded like a rough growl.

"We wolves save all our bites for our prey and our mates…" He glanced at Apollo like a predator. "So, what is it you want?"

"I want to talk about Franziska, well…about her past if possible."

"I do not know much of Sis." _Sis? _Apollo wondered.

Edgeworth returned quickly, although he was quick to hide what was in the Wal-mart bag from Apollo.

-x-x-

"What!?" Edgeworth exclaimed.

"Did her dad…you know…do anything with her?" Apollo asked nervously.

"What gives you the right to-!"

"Wait! I have reasons!" Apollo cried out.

"What kind of reasons?" Edgeworth seemed calm again. Apollo watched as Edgeworth made his way over to the couch Lang was sprawled on. Edgeworth crawled alongside him and rested against his chest.

"I…I don't think you'll believe it…"

"Believe what?" Lang laughed.

"I had sex with her…" Both of them erupted with laughter.

"I can prove it!" Apollo called out.

"You have proof you tamed that tigress?" Lang laughed. "Now I'm interested."

Apollo stood and removed his shirt.

"Well…the tigress had her way with me would be a better way to put it…" Apollo traced one of the whip wounds on his stomach. "And there's this…" Apollo pulled the whip from the satchel.

"That's her whip!"

"She was in a rush to leave, she forgot to pick it up."

"Franziska Von Karma and you? Well, I have to be honest – I hadn't expected it." Edgeworth took a sip of tea. "Still…she didn't expect me and Lang…tell me, did she act strange?"

"Other than the bondage domination thing she had going on?" Apollo seemed cynical.

"Haha, Sis never ceases to disappoint in that sense."

"She screamed 'Papa I love you' when she was…yeah…then she ran off and slept on my couch. Leaving me chained to the bed." Apollo blushed slightly.

"She still hasn't recovered…" He murmured.

"Listen to me Justice." Edgeworth seemed serious. "I need to know this now. Do you love Franziska?"

"I…" He closed his eyes, did he? "…Yes."

"Good. Now…It isn't what you think. Incest is something not even Manfred Von Karma could stoop to."

"So can you help me out?"

"She was just fourteen…the very beginning of womanhood and then her father declared he wanted an heir. A male one."

"But what about you?"

"I'm not a blood relation."

"Manfred arranged for a boy from another family…a boy he believed to be perfect to…force himself upon her." Apollo spluttered and spat his drink back in the cup. He was coughing and spluttering. "I can not tell you anything more."

"Thank you Mr Edgeworth." Apollo recovered.

"Hm…Apollo!" Apollo's head shot up. "I have a request."

"What is it?"

"My sister has no clue what it is like to 'make love'. She knows what sex is – the raw, rough stuff you two look like you had last night. Be gentle with her, the same you would with any other woman. Just for me hm?"

"No problem Mr Edgeworth sir!" Apollo nodded.

"You may find she's like any other woman – if you're lucky."

-x-x-

"Miss Von Karma." Apollo looked around the door.

"What is it?" She looked up from the papers. "Ah, if it isn't my little bitch."

"It's Apollo."

"Apollo…" He reached into the satchel and pulled her whip from it.

"You left this last night." He held it out. "Oh and…I'm sorry. For upsetting you."

"Hmph! Forget it."

"Hey listen I…uh… I was thinking…would you like to go to dinner tonight?"

"Do you think there's anything more than just sex between us?" Apollo looked hurt.

"I…I see." He kissed her cheek and pressed the whip into her palm.

When he left she held the whip close to her chest. Why had it felt so bad to reject him? She stared at the whip in her hand for hours.

-x-x-

"It's a bit late for dinner now." She began.

"A-Ah! Franzika!" Apollo swung the door open.

"Don't stutter!" She scolded, her whip making brief contact with his shoulder.

"Sorry." Apollo stood aside. "Please come in." He tried to be confident.

"I know you did your research." She snarled.

"What?"

"You smell like Lang's aftershave." She declared. "So you must have asked Edgeworth?"

"I'm sorry. No woman should ever be ashamed of herself. So ashamed she left the bed of the man she had just been intimate with." He expected to be whipped senseless. Instead, she fell to her knees and started crying.

Franziska Von Karma, the woman who strived for perfection was doing such an imperfect thing as crying. Apollo stumbled forward and fell down in front of her, pulling her into his chest.

"Will you tell me what happened?" She punched his stomach. "Oof!"

"Will you promise never to tell anyone?"

"Of course!" Apollo let go of her and smiled warmly at her.

"I don't remember his name…that boy…he was bigger than me. He was seventeen, every time he did…what he did. I thought my papa loved him more than me…then…" Franziska felt a warm hand over her own, Apollo was trying to remind her she was safe there. "…I was still a virgin, I'd never even kissed anyone…I became ashamed…he degraded me – ripped me apart, beat me, treated me like a slave…I was taught all men were like that…"

"…So you did all that with me because of him…" Apollo held her close to his chest. "I-I'm so, so sorry. I know I can't heal what he did…but…I can help you see we're not all bad. If you'll…let me."

"Huh?" She looked up, eyes like crystal.

Apollo experienced a different side to Franziska right then, it was almost as if the tigress was a sham – a shell and this fragile soul lay beneath. He gently pressed his lips to her own.

"See, it doesn't have to be all rough." Apollo whispered. He pressed his lips to hers again.

He was as gentle as he possibly could when he joined her on the bed. He kissed all over her body as he opened her blouse. Nothing was rushed, not even the foreplay. He leaned over her and pressed his lips to hers and entered her. She moaned beneath him. She wasn't used to being in control – she wasn't sure of herself – she had always believed sex was a reflection of what you felt for the opposite sex. She reflected how her very first 'partner' had treated her to Apollo.

He rolled over and pulled her on top of him. He still didn't let her take control as he took one of her nipples into his mouth and rocked her against his aching flesh.

"A-Apollo! P-please don't stop!" She was panting heavily now. He kept going until her panting merged into moans and the moans into cries of ecstasy. "A-Ah! A-Apollo!" She cried out, her whole body shaking with the aftershocks of her orgasm. Apollo road her through the orgasm before pulling out. He laid her down gently beside him before relieving the pleasure building in his penis – with her help of course.

She tried to climb out the bed, Apollo grabbed her wrist and stopped her from leaving.

"No." He pulled her back into his arms. She shook and whimpered before settling in his arms.

"So this must be making love." She whispered.

"Different to the rough stuff huh?"

"Y-yeah…"

-x-x-

If was strange, waking to feel another's warmth around your own. Her blue hair obstructed her view of the brunette boy in which she shared the bed with. She felt so out of character – she was a born bitch and yet she was revelling in the love Apollo radiated. She felt something lightly pressing against her. She heard a faint purr. It was Lucy.

"Hey Lucy…" She whispered, the kitten jumped down into the tiny gap between her and Apollo. She tickled the cat behind her ears and the cat began to claw the bed sheets, one paw accidentally caught Apollo.

"Nngh…" Apollo shook himself awake. "Ow. Lucy watch it." He tickled the cat before running his fingers along Franziska's arm. "You ok?"

"Yes thank you." She yawned. "I never thought I'd say this but…I love you."

"I love you too." He heard the doorbell. "Who the hell calls at this time?" Apollo picked his shirt up from the floor. "Here, put this on." He fastened his jeans over his waist and looked back to her, wearing his shirt which was a little too big.

-x-x-

"Is Franziska here?" Edgeworth asked.

"Why do you think she is?"

"Because Sis is never late for work." Apollo glanced at his clock. Sure enough, they were running late. "Move it." Lang swatted him to one side.

"Alright, she's in that room, knock before you enter." Apollo pointed to his bedroom door.

"Sis?" Franziska held the pillow and tried to make sure that Lang or Edgeworth couldn't see anything. Lucy pounced onto the pillow.

"Come in!" Franziska called and carried on hugging Lucy.

"Ah…Franziska…" Edgeworth smiled. "You're late you know…"

"W-what!?" She cried out.

"I came to give you a lift."

"Thanks…get out then! So I can get changed!"

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Apollo offered.

"That would be nice." Edgeworth nodded in agreement. "Oh and Apollo…thanks."

"Right Edgeworth." Apollo handed him the tea. "Lang?"

"Na I'm good."

Franziska looked at the state of the bed, she hoped her clothes would be suitable to wear. Her shirt was a little creased but still wearable. The cat leapt from the bed and trotted into the next room.

"Who owns the kitten?" Lang growled.

"She's mine. Her name's Lucy." The cat took a liking to the wolf-man.

She made sure to grab her whip this time.

"You two go ahead…I'll be out in a minute." Edgeworth nodded, placing the empty tea cup on the desk, taking Lang's hand and guiding him out of the room.

She wrapped the leather of the whip around his neck. Giving him a kiss.

"Love you." She whispered.

"Love you." Apollo kissed her neck. "Oh and Frannie…being kinky with you and your whip was just as fun as last night. Again sometime?" He felt the whip strike his chest.

"Dirty minded fool!"

"You love me anyway." Apollo chuckled.


End file.
